


Shins

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Or not, Sleepy Cuddles, hyungwon doesn't stop once he starts laughing, hyungwonho just loves sleeping so much, implied showhyuk because why not, lame joke, minhyuk's drop kick is the highlight here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok promised to help Hyunwoo and Minhyuk move to their new place. The thing is, it's raining outside and they love their bed a little bit too much.





	

Hyungwon slowly resurfaces from the deepest of his sleep. Gradually, his senses are coming back to him and he becomes aware of his surroundings. The sound of raindrops hitting the window and the coldness of the sheets are strangely pleasing, making him believe that this is the perfect day to not get out of the bed. He opens his eyes ever so slightly and turns towards his side out of habit.

Hyungwon knows he will find Hoseok there, by his side, and he does.

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon asks, squinting as he sees Hoseok staring at him sleepily.

Hoseok, who is not much more awake than Hyungwon, flashes a smile and answers, “Watching you.” His voice is still thick with sleep and his smile is lazy, but his eyes are opened and directed to Hyungwon and Hyungwon only.

“Creep,” Hyungwon breathes out and hauls a pillow to Hoseok’s face. It could be painful, but Hyungwon’s energy level is still so low that the pillow only touches Hoseok’s face and stays there.

Hoseok lets out a little laugh. He pulls the pillow down just enough to be able to look at Hyungwon again. He stretches his body a bit and says, “It’s raining outside.”

“Hm. Yeah,” Hyungwon slurs, already closing his eyes again.

Hoseok closes his eyes too. A part of him knows that they should be getting out of bed, but the idea doesn’t sound so appealing to him. “Do you think Hyunwoo will be mad if we don’t show up?”

Hyungwon doesn’t open his eyes but his face contorts in question.

“They’re moving to the new place today, remember?”

“Oh,” Hyungwon responds before even digesting the information. Then, a beat later, Minhyuk’s voice rings in his head and, finally, he remembers. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats, opening his eyes. He thinks about it for a while—about Hyunwoo and Minhyuk and the rest of their squad—and he almost gets weak. _Almost_. But then he thinks about all the heavy lifting that they will need to do and how they will have to part from their warm duvet. “He won’t get mad,” Hyungwon finally answers. His confidence stays for a solid second before he sighs, then adds, “Minhyuk will, though.”

Hoseok sighs too. “Yeah,” he agrees.

A minute is spent without anyone talking. Two minutes, and the sounds of their steady breaths fill the room, harmonizing with the soft sound of the rain. After three minutes, Hoseok’s conscience kicks in and he drifts back from his almost-sleep.

“We should get ready,” Hoseok says, almost with resignation. 

Hyungwon cracks his eyes open again. He tries to gather his will for a few seconds, then gives up completely. “It’s raining outside,” he says, repeating what Hoseok have said before as if it makes a difference.

“Yeah,” Hoseok pulls up his blanket. He might be the one suggesting to get ready, but he’s most definitely not the one to be moving first. 

“Do you think Hyunwoo hyung will get mad if we don’t show up?”

Hoseok’s face distorts to an amused smile and then he breaks into laughter. “We’ve been through this, you dork.” He throws the pillow back to Hyungwon, burying the smirk that is forming on Hyungwon’s face.

Hyungwon whines behind his laughter. “I want to sleeeeeep.”

“Me too,” Hoseok admits. “But Minhyuk will start calling and nagging if we don’t get moving.”

“That’s what the power buttons are for,” Hyungwon peeks from behind the pillow. His eyes are lilting with mischief. 

Hoseok doesn’t retort immediately. He is considering. “His new place is only two blocks down the road. What if he decides to come by?”

“I won’t open the door if you won’t,” Hyungwon says. He knows that Hoseok is sold already. He just needs to give a little more push.

“He’s so going to drop kick us tomorrow.”

“According to my wise judgment right at this moment, I kinda love this bed more than I love my shins,” Hyungwon laughs at his own words. He laughs some more before continuing, “I don’t know about my other _Shin_ , though.”

Hoseok cringes and squeals and laughs. He punches Hyungwon’s shoulder a couple times and shoves the blanket over Hyungwon’s face. 

“It hurts! It hurts!” Hyungwon curls up while laughing. Once Hoseok’s attacks ceased, he peeks over the blanket and asks, “So? Are we going to get the drop kick or what? Answer me, Mr. _Shin_.”

“Well,” Hoseok struggles to not laugh again. “ _This Shin_ is going to protect _your shins_ so I guess we’re going to take the blow.”

Hyungwon laughs so loud he folds into two. He slaps Hoseok’s arm over and over again, definitely hurting the older but Hoseok doesn’t even flinch. He stops for a moment, then bursts into bigger laughter. Once Chae Hyungwon laughs, he doesn’t really stop. 

And Hoseok loves it. He loves every inch of Hyungwon, but he especially loves Hyungwon’s laughter.

“You’re gross”—Hyungwon tries to breathe but failing—“ _Shin_.”

Hoseok shrugs. 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“True that, true that,” Hyungwon agrees. He moves a bit, freeing the edge of the blanket from under him, and pulls Hoseok under it. He snuggles to the older, sighing contently as the warmth spreads wonderfully. “Let’s sleep then.”

“Hm,” Hoseok hums happily, scooting impossibly closer to Hyungwon.

“You’ll regret this tomorrow when the drop kick comes to your shins, Shin,” Hyungwon says, apparently still not over his own joke.

“Just embrace the drop kick, Chae,” Hoseok says, attacking Hyungwon with a smacking peck on the forehead. He traps Hyungwon in his arms and whispers directly to his ear, “Just e m b r a c e it.”

And thus, they go back to the deep, deep slumber, ignoring a thousand angry knocks on the door in the process.  


**Author's Note:**

> (“Hey, if we ever have a kid, don’t you think Shin would be a wonderful—”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “Don’t you want _our child_ to take my na—”
> 
> “I’ll kick your shin, I swear to—”
> 
> “Okay. Then, how about Chae Hoseok if it’s a boy? It’s a win-win solution for us, right?”
> 
> “Just— _sleep,_ Hoseok.”)


End file.
